nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinton Jackson
Background Hailing from Memphis, Tennessee, United States, Jackson had his first taste of combat sports as a wrestler for Raleigh-Egypt High School, where his successful career included All-State honors. Originally, Jackson intended to pursue a career in professional wrestling after graduating high school, but ultimately extended his amateur career at the junior college level. After discovering mixed martial arts, Jackson trained in Las Vegas with BAMMA fighter Lewis Rumble. UFC career Jackson beat Rashad Evans in a Light Heavyweight title eliminator match up at UFC 4. Jackson won the Light Heavyweight title at UFC 8 against Mauricio Rua after winning by KO in the 3rd round, Jackson beat Forrest Griffin at UFC 13 by KO to retain the Light heavyweight title. Jackson lost the title at UFC 2O to Chuck Liddell by KO, Jackson lost to Kevin Randleman at UFC 28 by Unanimous decision, Jackson won his next fight against Jason Brilz at UFC 33 by TKO is the 1st round, Jackson lost to Dan Henderson by TKO at UFC 38, Jackson lost to Lyoto Machida by KO at UFC 43, Jackson lost to Tito Ortiz by Unanimous decision at UFC 45, Jackson beat Matt Hamill by TKO on the prelims of UFC on Non Stop Sport 9. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 5 - 0 | Matt Hamill | TKO (Punches) | UFC on NSS 9 | 15 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.53 | Mandalay Bay,Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Tito Ortiz | Unanimous decision | UFC 46 | August 18 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Joe Stevenson | KO (Punch) | UFC 43 | July 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.42 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 3 - 0 | Dan Henderson | TK0 (Punches) | UFC 38 | June 2, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.09 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 2 - 0 | Jason Brilz | TKO (Punch) | UFC 33 | 17 April 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 3.16 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 3 - 2 - 0 | Kevin Randleman | Unanimous decision | UFC 28 | March 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 1 - 0 | Chuck Liddell | KO (Punch) | UFC 20 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.20 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | Light heavyweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 0 - 0 | Forrest Griffin | KO (Punch) | UFC 13 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | Light heavyweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | Mauricio Rua | KO (Punches) | UFC 8 | December 2, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.32 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | Light Heavyweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Rashad Evans | KO (Punches) | UFC 4 | November 18, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.21 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Light Heavyweight title eliminator |}